To povide funding to the VA-CSP for services provided to establish and support a clinical trial research organization by which to test by scientifically sound methodology, the benefits, or lack thereof, of medications of potential use against drug addiction. All trials will be designed and conducted to strictly adhere to standards necessary to support Investigational and New Drug Applications submitted to the Food and Drug Administration.